


Liar

by awholelottagibberish



Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholelottagibberish/pseuds/awholelottagibberish
Summary: Jooheon can tell when someone is lying.Minhyuk lies way too often
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 9





	Liar

(If there's a ^ around a phrase, it's a lie)

Jooheon was in a cafe that his best friend, Changkyun, worked at. The younger was busy with a customer, however, so Jooheon's other friend (who also happened to work at the cafe), Wonho, was entertaining him.

"My boyfriend said he's on his way, and he's bringing a friend," Wonho said. Jooheon wiggled his eyebrows.

"You mean Hyungwon? The guy you liked for like two years and a half, but only got the confidence to ask him out two weeks ago? That guy?"

Wonho slapped the other's arm, but he couldn't deny what the other had said, so he decided to change the subject. "So about his friend. Hyungwon once told me that he lies a lot. If you can't handle it, you can go talk to Changkyun." 

Jooheon's smile slightly faded. You see, Jooheon can detect lies. It was difficult for his to find out at first, but as he grew older, he realized that lies sounded slightly... different. And they're everywhere.

Within a week, he was able to find out that his neighbor was cheating on her husband with his "girl best friend" (who he was actually cheating on her with), his third cousin twice removed wasn't actually related to any of them and was an alien hiding from the government, and this chick who sat next to him in class had a thing for vampires and enjoyed reading and writing tentacle smuts.

He never spoke more than a sentence a day to them in that week.

And the more lies he heard, the more and more annoyed he got. He ended up hating lies with a very strong passion.

But surely, Hyungwon's friend couldn't be that bad, right?

Oh, if only he knew.

Jooheon's POV

The second the two boys walked in, I already detected a lie from Hyungwon's friend, who was on the phone

"^No, Minho. I didn't do anything illegal last week^," the light haired boy said. He spoke a few more sentences, before hanging up. He and Hyungwon walked up to us.

Hyungwon (or, I assumed him to be Hyungwon, as he didn't lie yet) kissed Wonho's cheek and smiled at me, bowing. "Hi, I'm Hyungwon, and I'm guess that you are Jooheon? Wonho talks about you a lot. I'm jealous."

I internally scoffed. 'He talks about me a lot? He's been talking about you for almost three years.' However, I pushed away my thoughts. "Nice to finally meet you, Hyungwon. And who is this?"

The other boy smiled. "I'm Minhyuk, Hyungwon's best friend since fifth grade. Nice to meet you, Wonho and Jooheon!"

So, as the day dragged on, we decided to go to a party, with Changkyun and one of Minhyuk's friends. 

Third person

When they met up again, Jooheon was shocked at Minhyuk's beauty. The older wore a grey cropped hoodie with light blue ripped jeans, and though the outfit was simple, it nearly killed Jooheon.

However, he just looked at Changkyun, determined to continue hating Minhyuk. After all, it had been five year since he last liked someone, no way he fell for someone this easily, and especially a liar.

They reached the party (which was hosted by Jackson), and Jooheon needed a drink to distract himself from Minhyuk's lies. Ten, yes, ten lies had been told three minutes after them all getting into the car. So Jooheon went and drank as much as he wanted. 

Hyungwon and Wonho had disappeared, probably making out in a bedroom. Minhyuk's friend, Kihyun, was dancing with a tall, handsome guy. Changkyun had magically disappeared. And Minhyuk was flirting with someone, using his lies to attract them.

What Jooheon couldn't get was how Minhyuk was such a good liar. Lies naturally flew off his tongue, and he showed no signs of lying too. Usually when people lie, they have a nervous habit they do. However, when Minhyuk lies, it's as if it's an everyday conversation. 

As each lie left Minhyuk's mouth, Jooheon got angrier, watching him whisper in the other boy's ear. For some reason, every word Minhyuk said was heard clearly by Jooheon, though the older was whispering and loud music played.

Finally, something in the younger snapped. He pulled Minhyuk away (leaving a very confused boy, who Changkyun decided to take away), dragging him up to an empty bedroom and throwing him onto the bed, locking the door behind him 

"God Minhyuk, you and your pretty little lies. Who taught you to lie so well? If I couldn't hear lies, I would've never known."

Minhyuk slowly backed up against the headboard. "W-what do you want?"

Jooheon let out a laugh. "What do I want?" He walked up to Minhyuk, grabbing the boy by the hair (but being careful that he didn't hurt the other too much) and holding him there. "I just want to give you the punishment you deserve."

With that, he climbed onto the bed, flipped Minhyuk over with ease, and pulled the older's pants down. "Count."

"What- ah!" Minhyum cried as a sharp blow hit his bare ass. Jooheon smirked. "You heard me, Minhyuk hyung. Count."

"O-one- ah!"

"Two- oh my gosh."

After nineteen hits, Minhyuk was sobbing into a pillow, his member fully hard. "N-no more, if you do, I-I'll- ah!"

Jooheon gave one more slap, causing Minhyuk to cum violently, his scream filling the room as his vision turn white momentarily. Jooheon whispered in the other's ear, "What a slut. Cumming from a punishment. And look, you're still hard?"

Minhyuk let out a cry. "Please, Jooheon. ^I'll do anything^, just make me cum again!"

The younger laughed. "Oh, I'll make you cum so hard, it's painful." 

Minhyuk held back a moan as Jooheon hit his ass one last time. "Jooheon-"

"Call me daddy, doll. Look at you, so pretty in front of me. You liked the punishment? You like daddy dealing with his little brat?"

Minhyuk turned red with those words. He wasn't used to being degraded like that, treated like a little bitch, but... he loved it.

Jooheon flipped the other around again, Minhyuk finding him fully unclothed. Jooheon smirked at the sight of the the older, practically drooling over his body. "You acted so confident earlier. Where's that confidence now? Where's the bitchy attitude you always have?"

Minhyuk looked away. Why was he acting like this? He wasn't used to being so submissive. Not that he was complaining...

Jooheon grabbed his face, forcing Minhyuk to look at him. "It's okay, baby boy. You'll be able to be as bitchy as you want after I'm through with you, but remember that every action has a consequence."

He began kissing the other's neck, leaving dark marks. He moved up to his jawline and down to his nipples. 

Suddenly, Minhyuk's phone rang. Jooheon mouthed at him to pick it up, stopping all his movements momentarily. 

"Minho? What's up- ah!"

Jooheon began licking the older's right nipple, looking up at him innocently.

"H-hm? Oh y-yeah. I'm fine. W-what did you need?" Minhyuk asked, silently begging Jooheon to stop. His nipples were very sensitive. Jooheon just smiled at the older, moving down slowly. He then got to Minhyuk's hole, his tongue circling his rim. Minhyuk covered his mouth, attempting to hold back a moan.

"Jisung's missing? Um, call Hyunjin, he- mmh- he probably has him, ngh! O-okay. ^No, I didn't t-take Mom's keys, don't worry. I-I didn't go to the club either them, if it smells like alchohol she was probably drinking in there.^ Mhm, l-love ya- shit shit shit!"

He quickly hung up before he could embarrass himself further. Jooheon's tongue was now in him, licking his walls. "I-I'm gonna-"

"Cum and get a worse punishment than you about to get," Jooheon said, sticking a finger into the older.

Minhyuk moaned, trying the hold back as the finger hit all the right places, but eventually he couldn't take it.

"Jooheon, please."

"No baby boy."

"Ngh... daddy, I'm cumming!"

Minhyuk couldn't hold back, thin white ropes covering his stomach. However, Jooheon kept doing, pushing in another finger. Minhyuk gasped and squirmed due to the over-sensitivity, grasping at the sheets. "Jooheon, stop, it's too much."

Jooheon just added a third finger. "Yet you're still as hard as ever. Little slut, it's over when I say it's over.

He curled his fingers against Minhyuk's prostate, the other begging both for him to stop and for him to keep going.

Right as Minhyuk was about to cum, Jooheon pulled his fingers out, putting a condom and a generous amount of lube on himself. 

"It may be a bit too late to ask this, but is this okay with you?" Jooheon asked. 

Minhyuk's heart melted. Even in this heated moment, the younger bothered to ask him for consent. His exes could never. Minhyuk nodded. "Please, please Jooheon."

Finally, he shoved into Minhyuk, the other yelping in both pain and pleasure. Without even letting the older adjust, Jooheon quickly thrusted into him, pulling his hair. Minhyuk grabbed the sheets, his knuckles white as snow. 

Jooheon's hips got faster, Minhyuk feeling himself getting closer and closer as Jooheon found his prostate, abusing it nonstop.

Finally, he moaned out, "I'm cumming again- wait, stop! Take it off!"

Jooheon had put a cock ring on him, causing him to have a dry orgasm. Jooheon felt himself get close, so he kept going.

He moaned loudly as the older clenched around him tightly, causing him to cum into the older.

Pulling out, he flipped the older onto his stomach. "One last thing, baby."

He slapped the other's milky white thighs with each word.

"You. Little. Liar. Lie to me again, and you won't even get to cum. Got it?"

Minhyuk nodded and gasped as Jooheon left a few more. "Take it off, please. ^I'll never lie to anyone again^."

Jooheon smirked as a small, "daddy," was whispered. He thought for a moment. "Only if you make yourself come."

Minhyuk nodded rapidly. Jooheon took off the cock ring, and watched as Minhyuk rubbed his member up and down, fingering himself with the other hand. However, no matter what he did, he couldn't get himself to cum.

"Jooheon, please, help. Pretty pretty please?"

Jooheon got up and put the older's dick in his mouth, fingering the older, pressing his fingers against his prostate. 

"If you ever lie again, I'll fuck your ass into the mattress and you won't be able to cum for a week."

Minhyuk let out a scream as he came, the white substance shooting far, hitting Minhyuk's face.

Minhyuk blacked out, falling asleep. Jooheon smiled and clothed in other gently, before dressing himself. 

×××

Minhyuk woke up the next morning, a hand groping his sore ass, which held a vibrator. Jooheon grinded against him. Not even five minutes later, the younger came in his sweatpants.

"Take responsibility, Minhyuk hyung."

"Of course, daddy."


End file.
